O Júri
by Mary-neechan
Summary: O cinismo de uma sociedade corrupta e machista sobre um homem. Tem que lutar pelos seus direitos, para fugir de um casamento claustrofóbico e um marido abusivo ::Continuação de Memórias::
1. Motivo

**Direitos Autorais:**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:**Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais:** E o primeiro capítulo de uma nova saga! Espero que curtam esta nova parte de Memórias, e não se enganem, porque as coisas sé tendem a piorar XD

_-_

_**Motivo**_

_-_

A pequena Ayame, tão frágil e nova, dormia acolhida nos braços de seu jovem pai. Ignorante aos fatos que ocorriam, removia-se nos braços do homem loiro, como que para lembrá-lo de sua doce existência. Durante alguns segundos dos minutos que deveria ficar enclausurado ali, ele permitia-se observar e zelar o sono de sua pequena e mimá-la mais um pouco.

Morreria por ela se necessário. Mas não continuaria naquela situação, não mesmo.

Do outro lado da mesa, Sasuke se removia, incômodo. Não gostava da atenção de pessoas sobre si, muito menos de ser o assunto preferido dos tablóides das cinco nações ninjas. Mesmo assim, se fosse para manter seu marido por perto, mandaria todo o resto do mundo para o inferno.

Era tão patético que necessitassem de um juiz para esclarecerem sua situação conjugal...

O homem mais velho via-os com muito tédio, como se já estivesse cansado de presenciar situações assim. Entretanto, um brilho de curiosidade passava às vezes por seus olhos; afinal, o Hokage e o melhor ANBU da vila da Folha estavam em processo de divórcio litigioso, e isso não era algo que se via todos os dias.

– ... e nestas condições, alego que meu cliente deve ter total acesso a seu direito constitucional sobre sua liberdade, integridade física e psicológica, e, principalmente, seu corpo – o advogado de Naruto concluiu, e sentou-se do lado dele. O loiro sorriu para o bebê, e observou de esguelha o Uchiha.

– Com a palavra a parte requerida – o juiz se pronunciou, reprimindo o bocejo.

O advogado de Sasuke, um garoto pálido de cabelos esverdeados, sorriso maldoso e olhos azul-anil, andou até a frente do juiz.

– Vossa excelência, queira analisar atentamente este caso. Meu cliente e este jovem – ele gesticulou para Naruto – casaram-se no furor de uma incandescente paixão. – Naruto riu consigo. Ah claro, e ele era um husky siberiano... – Entretanto, a vida de casado é muito peculiar, se comparada à de solteiro. O senhor Uzumaki apenas era inexperiente e imaturo o suficiente para não entender que esta nova vida acarretaria novas responsabilidades. Muito provavelmente esteve nervoso com toda esta instabilidade em sua vida, contando principalmente com o nascimento da primogênita.

Naruto desviou sua atenção para sua filha, sua vida. Ele pagava o advogado para ter atenção por ele, não? Por alguns minutos, acompanhou sua respiração regular, admirando a perfeição do rostinho branco, do cabelo negro-azulado, das mãozinhas pequenas sobre o peito. Sentia o coração dela palpitar, e sorria enternecido pela beleza da vida.

Com algo de reticência, voltou a prestar atenção no monólogo.

– ... mas como em qualquer casamento, há certos "deveres" conjugais, que devem ter acarretado toda esta situação. É certo que, pelo stress, ou outros fatores, o senhor Uzumaki poderia negar a cumprir com estes deveres, até por motivações ridículas e não-plausíveis. Em um casamento, consta este tipo de dever, e o senhor Uzumaki era consciente disto quando contraiu matrimônio. Portanto, é simplesmente estúpido se negar a tal ato. A conjunção carnal é um dos direitos e deveres dos conjugues. Sendo assim, o senhor Uzumaki não tem motivos para requerer o divórcio. E, além disso, meu cliente está disposto a perdoar a falta de seu marido, compreendendo a situação. Ele ama seu esposo e sua filha, e deseja que um motivo tão bobo e insignificante não destrua o futuro de uma família feliz. Aliás, o que deve-se lembrar neste momento é que nossa constituição e todas as nossas leis morais são fundamentadas na família, que deve ser respeitada acima de tudo. Que algo tão estúpido não faça que uma inocente criança cresça longe do pai, e que um amor tão belo não acabe assim. – O homem, triunfante, sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

Naruto tremeu de raiva na parte do "motivo tão bobo e insignificante". Desde quando um _estupro_ era algo insignificante?

– Dispensados. – Estava tão perdido em si que não notou que o juiz acabara com mais uma sessão.

– E, mais uma vez, o caso Uchiha-Uzumaki tem mais uma sessão sem a solução do caso – a repórter falava, e os seguranças faziam uma barreira para que Naruto saísse do local. – Como informamos aos nossos telespectadores durante os últimos boletins deste assunto, na cidade de Konoha a dissolução de um casamento só pode ser feita de três maneiras: a primeira é com a morte de um dos conjugues; a segunda com a aceitação de ambos, chamada de divórcio amigável; e a terceira é o processo litigioso, em que um dos lados precisa apresentar um motivo plausível, que justifique a separação. O Hokage de Konoha, Uchiha Naruto, mantém um processo litigioso contra o marido, Uchiha Sasuke, requerendo o divórcio por estupro. Porém, em Konoha, nunca foi levantado se o ato de estupro é real em um matrimônio. Um dos lados, que defende o Hokage, alega que é defendido por lei o direito ao próprio corpo. Porém o lado que defende os direitos do senhor Uchiha Sasuke alega que em um matrimônio há o direito e dever do ato sexual entre os conjugues. Não existe o estupro, pois o ato do matrimônio em si faz com que ambas as partes aleguem o sexo incondicional, que às vezes é negado por uma por motivos simplórios. Portanto, o desfecho deste caso mudará a constituição do País do Fogo! Aqui é Susan Kimura, direto do Júri de Konoha! – a repórter acabou, e a câmera foi desligada.

Naruto caminhava rapidamente pela multidão de repórteres e pessoas que pediam esclarecimentos, mas não desejava falar. Olhou para trás, e viu Sasuke com seu advogado. O homem jovem sorriu e piscou, malicioso.

– De qualquer jeito, se você se divorciar, nós poderíamos nos encontrar, quem sabe... – Sasuke franziu o cenho, e Naruto leu os lábios do advogado.

Uma vertigem o atacou, e ele sentiu algo amargo no esôfago. Só de pensar naquele homem oferecido e em seu marido, juntos, fazendo algo que o próprio Naruto se negava a fazer... dava-lhe uma sensação horrível.

– Cale a boca, Michael – Sasuke disse.

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça com força. Não queria pensar naquilo. Distraía-se com as expressões de sua filha enquanto entrava na carruagem.

-

**Continua**

**-**

**Comentários Finais**

Tenho este projeto há não muito tempo, de separar as Fanfics, até porque elas têm estruturas narrativas diferentes. Enquanto a outra mostrava pedaços do presente, justificados pelo passado, esta mostra somente os acontecimentos presentes. Portanto, resolvi separá-las. Espero que tenham gostado da idéia, e quero comentários com as opiniões! Beijos!


	2. Colisão

**Direitos Autorais:**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:**Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), violência (básicos socos, chutes e pontapés), M-preg (termo do inglês _male pregnance_, ou seja, gravidez masculina. Ou seja, um lindo menininho vai ficar grávido, prenho, embarazado, pregnant, entre outros XD), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens).

**Pares:** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru. KabutoxSakura, KabuSaku.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Segundo capítulo on, espero que aproveitem!

* * *

_**Colisão**_

* * *

Naruto tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto quando voltou para casa. O processo litigioso se arrastava já há 6 meses, e o Tribunal Supremo de Justiça avaliava a situação. Como era um caso que mudaria a Constituição, várias vezes foi prolongado, pois havia interesses de pessoas poderosas para vários desfechos.

Principalmente o Conselho de Anciãos de Konoha condenava sua iniciativa. Desejavam uma vida estável para a vila, e não um escândalo internacional e uma separação de forças logo na cúpula da força da aldeia. Gaara, de Suna, mandava todas as semanas uma ave para pedir notícias de Naruto. Não podia sair da vila, mas preocupava-se pelo amigo. Soubera que aquela relação não daria certo, e estava mais do que atento para ajudar o amigo a cuidar de sua afilhada, que considerava também filha e sobrinha.

Ele rira muito naquele dia. Sakura, sua assistente depois do afastamento de Sasuke pelo caso, pedira, ajoelhada no chão, que ele a perdoasse. O que tinha a perdoar? Ela era tão vítima quanto ele, pelo que Naruto sabia. E aquilo simplesmente aumentava mais um pouco a culpa de Sasuke em tudo. Não somente o manipulara, fizera-o sofrer, mas fazia Sakura também sentir-se horrível por ter inconscientemente compactuado com tudo aquilo. Naquelas horas, um pensamento flutuava em sua mente.

Devia se vingar!

Ele entrou no apartamento, e colocou as chaves sobre a mesa de mogno, desleixadamente. Com as mãos no bolso subiu a escada e aguçou os ouvidos para que sua ótica captasse algum som. Nada. Ele estranhou o silêncio, já que Ayame não dormia àquela hora do dia. A empregada tampouco a induzia a dormir.

Com desconfiança ele acelerou os passos pela escada, e deslizou sem fazer som pelo corredor. Abriu a porta do quarto com cautela, e seus olhos se arregalaram, o pavor o tomando.

A mulher, babá de sua filha, estava sentada, com as costas escoradas na parede. Ela não parecia machucada, apenas inconsciente. Ele correu para o berço, e percebeu que sua filha não estava lá. Onde deveria estar repousada sua cabecinha, havia um bilhete.

_Ela está comigo._

Era a caligrafia de Sasuke.

Ele virou a folha, e do outro lado tinha mais inscrições.

_Não informe a ninguém o ocorrido._

_Diga à mulher que era um ninja forasteiro, e que você conseguiu capturá-lo antes de que levasse Ayame._

_Se preciso, suborne-a para que não conte, com a desculpa de que não quer que este assunto se espalhe._

_Peça recesso de seu cargo para descansar._

_Venha sozinho ao Distrito Uchiha._

_**Se não seguir as regras, nunca mais a verá.**_

Naruto amassou o pequeno papel entre seus dedos, apertando as mãos em punhos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ayame era sua vida, não podia viver sem ela.

* * *

Ele entrou naquele lugar amaldiçoado, com os sentidos aguçados ao máximo. Já havia declarado férias. Iria docilmente à boca do lobo.

Sorriu, sentindo a areia entrar em sua sandália ninja. Sasuke estava atrás dele.

– Rápido, como sempre – disse ele.

– O mesmo de você – respondeu Naruto.

Ele se virou com rapidez, segurando o outro ninja pela gola da camisa.

– Seu _desgraçado_...! Onde ela está?

Antes de Sasuke responder, ele o socou o mais forte que conseguiu. Seu marido foi propulsado contra uma parede, destruindo-a e caindo dentro do cômodo. O teto caiu sobre ele, e Naruto rezava para que ele tivesse morrido.

– Sai daí, eu sei que você está vivo!

Sasuke se levantou com dificuldade. Uma pedra tinha rasgado parte de sua coxa, que sangrava abundantemente. Mesmo assim ele avançou contra Naruto, com o Chidori se formando na mão. O loiro, em contrapartida, formava o Rasengan e entrava em rota de colisão. Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo o nome de seus ataques quando finalmente se mesclaram.

E estavam novamente naquela redoma.

O moreno impeliu seu ataque contra o ombro de Naruto, que conseguiu acertar o peito do Uchiha. O contato quebrou-se rapidamente, e os dois foram arremessados para lados opostos. Sasuke se levantou e tirou um pano e éter do bolso de acessórios. Com movimentos rápidos de mão, realizou um Shushin no Jutsu e apareceu atrás de Naruto, cobrindo-lhe a boca com o pano embebido com a substância.

Ele sorriu melancolicamente quando Naruto desmaiou em seus braços.

* * *

**Continua

* * *

**

_**Resposta aos comentários**_

* * *

**xXIara-chanXx**

Desculpe a demora e a pequenice desse negócio todo, mas meu tempo está horrível. Estudo cerca de 10 horas por dia ou mais, direto, e fico mais umas 3 horas na rua. Tenho que dormir menos x.X

Ninguém gostou do pobre Michael. Mas eu peguei de Mihael, que é o nome fictício do Mello, de Death Note. Mas não queria colocar Mihael, então coloquei Michael. Nada a ver com o rei do Pop, que já é homenageado pelo Kishimoto com o Orochimaru xD

Não sei se Naruto-chan sentiu ciúmes ^^

Espero que leia, quero te ver bastante por aqui ;D Beijos!

* * *

**Ang3ty x3**

Haha, Fluffy não é mais comigo. Agora eu faço eles sofreeeeerem xD

Fácil, eu uso uma peruca, daí arranco os cabelos dela ;D

Mas, tipo, eu escrevi os dois lados assim porque eu acredito que tudo tem um pouco de razão, então é para confundir o leitor mesmo.

Sasuke é bipolar, FATO. Estupra o Naruto, depois aparece com uma tigela de ramen. Vá se fu*&%! É que ele ficou tanto tempo tentando ficar quieto sobre seus sentimentos que, quando se abriu, não conseguiu mais se frear.

Haha, meu prazer é fazer todos ficarem confusos ;D

Só no fim você vai ter uma visão clara de tudo.

Beijos!

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

Então é só ler! Essa fanfic vai ficar cada vez mais maluca, então segure-se!

Que bom que você vai acompanhar *o*

Beijos!

* * *

**Lady Yuraa**

Só para começo de conversa: Podcast FODA! xD

É, esse é o meu objetivo. Antes eu tinha um foco narrativo mais cubista, agora vamos ao realismo mesmo. Acredite, Yuraa, as coisas vão mudar. Talvez não como você espera (afinal, a surpresa é a alma do negócio), mas de uma maneira.

Mas distância não faz parte do meu dicionário, e nem do do Sasuke, pelo visto. Vamos ver no que vai dar xD

Beijos!

* * *

**Ab Winchester**

O Sasuke é abusivo e tem problemas mentais. Isso não significa que, no fim, eu não vou fazê-lo ficar com o Naruto. Tudo depende do meu humor, da minha criatividade e da recepção que vocês terão da história.

Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos!

* * *

**Hanajima-san**

Obrigada, assim eu fico envergonhada!

Que bom que você captou essas singularidades. Fico honrada de você ter prestado tanta atenção para percebê-las.

Sim, acho que a distância do Sasuke fez com que Naruto recuperasse suas energias, já que Sasuke as suga com sua tirania.

Bom, não podemos ficar com os mesmos assuntos, não? E quando acabar o assunto do júri (que acabará bem rápido, na verdade), começará outro que é, realmente, o ponto em que eu queria chegar da história. Júri é apenas uma transição, mas eu adorei essa parte.

Oh, você ainda não viu nada. Quando entrar na próxima continuação, aí sim você começará a chorar ;D

Beijos, até!

* * *

**Fabianadat**

Espero que tenha dado tempo de ler a anterior! E ficarei feliz se você acompanhar esta.

Beijos!

* * *

**Lyra Kaulitz'**

Claro, vamos meter animação nessa budega!

Haha, assim eu fico constrangida, Lyra! Mas fico feliz de ter viciado pessoas em ItaNaru xD

Haha, eu sei que você ama mais o SasuNaru. Sim, os dois se pegando no pau... Ui, no pau xD

Sim, acho que Fanfics são medicamentos melhores que Gardenal xD

Não, não, por isso aí está a continuação!

Beijos ;*

* * *

**minimini-san**

Sim, é To Be Continued, e a continuação está aqui! Ufa, que bom que gostou. Meu maior medo era perder leitores se eu mudasse de Fanfic, mesmo sendo continuação.

Yeah, também gosto de escândalos xD

Beijos!

* * *

**MCristal Black**

É, Naruto definitivamente ficará com traumas. E o Sasuke é meio confuso com sentimentos, como demonstrá-los e não se machucar no percurso. Mas sua intenção não era humilhar, mas sim tomar posse mesmo. É, você tem razão. Mas o 'gostar' do Naruto não passava de amizade, e não era o que Sasuke queria. Obrigada, e pode ir escrevendo assim, eu ADORO ;D

Beijos!

* * *

**Kowai-Chan**

Haha, eu sou do mal, eu sei. Se você não lesse, ia ficar aquela lacuna bizarra. Eu devia ter deixado mais à mostra, logo após o fim, mas que bom que você achou!

É o Michael, personagem OC meu. Abusado, mistura do Sai com o Envy do FMA ^^

Ah, se quer saber, tem que ler! Beijos!

* * *

**Ero-Lucas**

Não se preocupe, vai ter continuação sim. Até eu colocar um fim, sempre continuarei. E espero que, até lá, você acompanhe!

Haha, não gosta de Michael? Zina é interessante também.

Beijos!

* * *

**Ang3ty x3**

Aqui, aqui! Não me mate, já continuei!

Não, eu não sou má #lágrimas ENOOORMES nos olhos#.

Haha, quantidade não tem nada a ver. Se você colocar em um capítulo o que você pensar sobre ele em apenas um comentário, tudo beleza ;D

Não puxe meu pé, já não durmo muito bem, se puxar aí me ferro xD

Ok, já postei! #medo#

Beijos!

* * *

**Comentários Finais**

Sei, ridiculamente curto. Desculpem o atraso, mas só hoje deu para postar. Beijos!


	3. A couraça e o beijo

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente voltei. Este capítulo é o fim de um ciclo, e, quem sabe, o começo de outro. Cabe a vocês dar-me a opinião: continuar ou não continuar? Eis a questão.

Como irão notar, o fim do capítulo parece um fim de Fanfic, mas tem uma pequena dúvida para continuação. Espero que gostem; beijos.

* * *

**A couraça e o beijo**

Naruto acordou com a pior dor de cabeça que já tivera na vida. Vagamente se lembrava do que ocorrera, mas seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais claros. E com isso acompanhava a maior percepção de seu corpo.

Ele reprimiu um grito quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Sentiu que seu corpo se movia 'sozinho' ao mesmo tempo em que percebia a intromissão em sua entrada. Fazia mais de oito meses que não tinha sexo com alguém, mas não conseguia perder a concepção daquela sensação em sua cabeça. Depois de umas tantas investidas, sentiu o corpo maior acoplando-se melhor ao seu, e os suspiros extasiados de Sasuke em seu ouvido.

Sasuke era mesmo um _pervertido_...!

Naruto continuou 'fingindo-se de morto', sinceramente não desejando que Sasuke soubesse que ele estava acordado. Não desejava que começassem mais uma vez com brigas ou teatros. Ele sentia como se tivesse levado uma surra de alguém, tão cansado estava, e mesmo humilhado pela subjugação, queria apenas levar sua filha para bem longe de seu algoz.

– Ayame... – sussurrou ele, tão baixo que Sasuke, perdido em êxtase, não percebeu.

– Ah, Naruto...! – mas o loiro ouvia as lamúrias do parceiro. Como não poderia? O depravado gemia alto em seu ouvido, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. – Eu...!

Naruto apertou os olhos, e Sasuke, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço, não percebera nada. Namikaze não queria ouvir.

Mas abriu os olhos novamente, ignorando os lamentos de prazer de Sasuke. Já se acostumara a fazer isso antes, quando ainda eram casados. Ele apenas ficava ali, parado, enquanto o outro se satisfazia. Porém, achou algo interessante para fazer.

Procurar por Ayame.

Ele deslocava suavemente a cabeça, tentando encontrar algum rastro dela pelo quarto. _Nada_. Havia, no canto, uma maleta de acessórios para bebê, que era do próprio Naruto. No furor, ele não percebera que Sasuke também havia roubado aquilo.

Bom, aparentemente Ayame estava bem.

Naruto estremeceu quando sentiu que o pênis de Sasuke roçava em um ponto erógeno seu. O Uchiha notou e, ainda julgando que o loiro estivesse dormindo, continuou a estocar naquele ponto.

O loiro se deixou levar. Já estava no inferno, não custava nada queimar mais um pouco. Afinal, corpo e coração são extremidades totalmente opostas, e ele descobrira como separá-los de maneira eficiente.

Ele fechou os olhos, preocupando-se apenas em captar o prazer que seu corpo biologicamente era obrigado a receber. Começara a se excitar, corando, como sempre, por ter que admitir que pelo menos naquilo Sasuke era bom; já que Naruto não era gay, e mesmo assim conseguia perder-se naquilo.

Conforme as empaladas tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes e freqüentes, mais ele tinha trabalho para continuar a se fingir de inconsciente. Gemia baixo, mas Sasuke atribuía às reações espontâneas de seu corpo, investindo-lhe com mais afinco.

Naruto sentiu o calor do orgasmo, como combustão, queimar-lhe os olhos e a garganta, puxando-o e, vertigem para o mesmo ponto que Sasuke. Ele apertou o outro sufocadoramente em si, e não conteve mais a necessidade de apoiar-se nele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, enquanto o outro gemia acaloradamente em seu ouvido coisas insanas e pervertidas. Naquele momento, serviu apenas para o afoguear mais um pouco. Sentiu-se puxado para o orgasmo, enquanto Sasuke o fazia dentro dele.

Como ainda se 'fazia de morto', não podia apenas se levantar e ir ao banheiro lavar-se, como de costume, tentando se livrar da sujeira que sentia ter sobre si. Somente ficou ali, parado, de olhos fechados, notando que aquilo em que seu corpo se apoiava era uma cama. Sasuke, que havia se erguido devido ao orgasmo, novamente deitou-se sobre ele, um braço sustentando seu peso, e com o outro brincando com as mechas loiras. Naruto tinha certeza de que ele estava observando-o.

Repentinamente o loiro ouviu alguns lamentos, diferentes dos gemidos anteriores. Pareciam advindos de profunda tristeza. Tão logo apresentaram-se os soluços, Naruto sentiu sobre seu peito, e depois sobre o rosto, algumas gotas a cair. Uma escorregou até sua boca, e ele percebeu o que eram.

_Lágrimas_.

Seu coração se acelerou conforme os soluços aumentavam de intensidade. Sasuke soltava uma lamúria constante, um conjunto de palavras que Naruto não entendia no meio de sua confusão mental. E ele identificou que parecia ser o mesmo conjunto de palavras que ele nunca entendia, sussurradas sempre depois de fazerem amor.

'Fazer amor'. Rá, que _piada_!

– Na-naruto... – disse ele soluçando. – Eu... Eu...

E novamente a sentença que Naruto não conseguia ouvir.

Ou não _queria_.

– Eu te amo...!

Naquele momento, naquele breve instante em que seu cérebro ficou em branco, e seu coração parou de pulsar, Naruto soube.

_Era verdade_.

Todas as frases que ele não ouvira, ou que fechara os ouvidos para não ouvir, faziam sentido ali, naquele lapso em que o tempo parecia não correr.

– Eu te amo tanto...! – disse o Uchiha, soluçando forte, chorando ainda mais. – Por que não pode me amar também?

E Naruto abriu os olhos. Tinha-os tão arregalados que doía; mas não processara exatamente que estava de olhos abertos.

Porém Sasuke sim.

– Na-naruto...? – perguntou ele incerto. O loiro apressou-se em fechar os olhos novamente. – Naruto! – Não adiantava mais.

Ele sempre tinha fugido daquela conclusão como o diabo foge da cruz. Porém, no fundo, já sabia que era aquilo. Todavia era mais confortável mentir do que admitir que seu amigo – o _melhor_ – apaixonara-se por ele.

– Sasuke... – lamentou-se ele, e desistiu de fingir que não sabia. Obviamente tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos do amigo.

– Eu...

O Uchiha parou de falar. Ambos tinham sido levados para um momento em que as palavras não faziam mais sentido.

Ele escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de seu marido, tentando normalizar-se, mas não conseguia. Concentrou-se no cheiro adorável que saía dele, e continuou a chorar silenciosamente. Naruto sentia as lágrimas em seu pescoço, com o coração apertado, do tamanho de uma ervilha.

O que tinha feito?

Sasuke o amava. Aquilo, por acaso, era um crime? Certo, ele tinha feito tudo errado desde o começo, mas não significava que deveria sofrer eternamente como pagamento. Naruto tinha consciência de que havia perdido grandes coisas – como Sakura (porém ela se casaria de qualquer maneira) e sua liberdade –, mas ganhara Ayame; sua jóia preciosa. Além disso, era errado lutar por amor? O próprio Naruto lutara anos para ter uma chance com a rosada, e ela nunca lhe proporcionou aquilo. A única diferença entre eles era que Sasuke tinha ido até as últimas conseqüências.

Podia estar tão doente quanto Sasuke, porém se apiedara dele.

– E... Eu... – começou ele, ganhando toda a atenção do Uchiha, que o fitou expectante.

Naruto pausou um pouco, balanceando o que diria. Resolveu tirar todas suas conclusões de um ato: fitou Sasuke, e perdeu-se momentaneamente nele.

Por dentro daqueles olhos, o mundo era um caos à parte. Os sentimentos rodavam como em um turbilhão, misturados em vários matizes. Dor, angústia, tristeza, melancolia, culpa; porém um que fez Naruto tremer: solidão.

Mesmo tão juntos, Sasuke acabara sozinho naquela relação. Todo seu amor não-correspondido deixava-o bloqueado, sedento de algo que caminhava a seu lado, mas que não conseguia alcançar. A cada dia, ficava mais solitário e sem sentido de vida. Foi então, naquele momento em que finalmente entendia _tudo_, que Naruto se perguntou:

Que tipo de _amigo_ ele era?

Orgulhara-se em dizer que nunca deixava nenhum de seus seres queridos sozinhos. E Sasuke, era o quê? Mesmo que não o amasse, Naruto, altruísta como somente ele, nunca o abandonaria. Mais do que isso: não conseguia viver sem o moreno, mesmo que tivesse que ser daquela maneira doentia.

Ali, naquela batida diferente de seu coração, ele decidiu.

– Sasuke... – sorriu ele docemente, e Sasuke sentiu-se derreter. Há quanto tempo não tinha um gesto de alegria, vindo de Naruto, e exclusivamente para ele? Mais uma lágrima desceu por seu olho, dessa vez de felicidade. – Vamos tentar?

E aquela frase ecoou em seus ouvidos, quase se burlando dele por seu surrealismo.

"Vamos tentar?"

As algemas – que Naruto não percebia que o atava à cama – foram delicadamente retiradas. O moreno tremia inteiro; tanto que causou pena no pobre loiro.

Se Sasuke estava louco, Naruto equiparava em insanidade.

O loiro suavemente juntou seus lábios; sem nenhum plano, nenhuma dor, nenhuma expectativa, nenhum _futuro_. Era o presente que contava ali, naquele tempo sem relógio, lapso esquecido pelo mundo, em que os dois giravam sozinhos, e _juntos_.

Porque, naquele mundo particular, nada mais precisava existir; a não ser Ayame.

_Ayame_!

O loiro gritou nos lábios de Sasuke, que se afastou, e notou o olhar de súplica e os patéticos balbucios do nome de sua filha. Riu, levantou-se, e saiu do quarto. Quando voltou, Naruto soltou um sorriso satisfeito e aliviado ao ver sua pequena filhote nos braços do pai. Cambaleando, levantou-se, e a segurou nos braços.

Pronto: seu mundo estava completo.

Ele ficou na ponta dos pés, e beijou o amigo e marido nos lábios. Mesmo que não o amasse, dar-lhe-ia uma chance.

Afinal, poderia aprender a amá-lo!

_Ou não_.


End file.
